Oneshot: Jean x Rivaille
by Mobi Kai
Summary: So this is the first fanfic i put on here. there wasn't many fanfics for Jean x Levi so I decided to put this shit out there. rated M for all the sexual intercourse (just one smutty piece of tart) I DON'T OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR ELSE IT WOULD BE SUPER GAY. Also Please review.


**Mobi: So this is my first post on this amazing website and it's a fanfic I posted on my dA, so enjoy. tbh i don't really enjoy SnK as much as I used to, but whatever it just happened. Hope you enjoy it!**

**YAOI ALL DAY**

**btw i don't own SnK... **

* * *

It was a sunny day within the walls, and the soldiers took this peace as a sign for break time. Jean leaned back on the great wall behind him and happily ate his apple. Today was great for Jean. He saw beautiful Mikasa bend over in front of him, Eren fall from his accidental misuse of the 3D maneuver gear, and he had finally been able to eat after tending to cannons for three hours.

"Hey! The Recon Corps are back!" One of the soldiers yelled. Half of the soldiers, including Jean, Eren, Armin and Mikasa, waited along with the rest of the villagers within wall Rose to see the brave soldiers come back. As soon as the gate opened, less than two dozen soldiers came back.

"Look! Corporal Rivaille!" One villager pointed at the black horse. Jean looked up at the person on the horse. It was a very small, black haired and pale skinned man. Jean had heard rumors about this Corporal; how he counted as the whole squad and how he was badass with his blades. Jean smirked and crossed his arms.

"Heh... Pretty short for a man good with his blades." He said to Marco, who was next to him. Marco smiled but it faded quickly as he saw Corporal Rivaille jump off his horse. Jean was still snickering at his own comment when he saw the short man in front of him with an irritated look.

"What did you say, brat?" Corporal Rivaille kicked Jean's leg, making him fall onto his knees. Soon after, the corporal kicked him in the face. Jean whimpered loudly and fell backwards. He opened his eyes slowly to see a pissed off corporal. Jean groaned and let his head thump against the ground.

"Tch. What a waste." Corporal Rivaille shoved passed villagers and back onto his horse. Some soldiers and villagers were laughing at Jean's humiliation. Marco helped Jean up and sighed.

"I think you said that a little too loud, Jean." Marco laughed nervously and carried him to the men's barracks. Jean groaned as he was sat on a bed.

"My face hurts…" Jean mumbled. His face was swollen and his mouth and nose were bleeding. Marco laughed a little and wiped the blood from Jean's face gently. Jean hissed; he was already starting to bruise.

"He kicked you pretty hard. He sure didn't like your comment." Marco handed him a cold pack to put on his swollen cheek. "You should be careful with what you say."

"Yeah, whatever." Jean groaned. "He is strong as hell for his height."

"Just rest for a little while, Jean. That blow was pretty bad on your head." Marco stood up and left Jean alone in the barracks. Jean had taken a nap after the incident with the corporal. If it was up to him he would've slept the rest of the day. However, Marco woke him up because he had been called by the higher ups.

_ Shit._ Jean thought while walking out of the room. _It was just a comment! Why did it have to bite me in the ass like this?!_ He looked up from the ground to see a Survey Corp soldier.

"Come." He simply said. Jean sighed and followed the man. He gently touched his cheeks. His left one was bigger than the right. _He must've hit this side_ _harder… _

The gate to wall Sina opened slowly, allowing Jean and the other soldier access. Jean wanted to know where he was going. He felt too scared to ask though. _What if I get solitary confinement like Potato Girl?! Shit I didn't even ask her how it was! Shit shit shit!_

"U-Uh… Where are you taking me?" Jean asked hesitantly. The officer didn't bother to turn around or stop to look at him.

"To Corporal Rivaille's office." The soldier said. _Fuck me! I'm gonna get my ass kicked!_ Jean was scared. He already knew what the man could do. What if he does worse this time?

They finally reached Corporal Rivaille's door and the soldier knocked gently on it.

"Come in." A calm voice said. The soldier opened the door and pushed Jean in. Jean looked away from the corporal and heard the door close. _God dammit… What the fuck did I get myself into? _

"So," Corporal Rivaille stood up from his desk and walked up to Jean. He looked up at the man with those cold, uninterested eyes. "You were the one who had the balls to insult me; in front of my face as well. Jean Kirschtein was it?" Jean refused to look at the man. Corporal grabbed Jean's face and dug his fingers into the boy's cheeks, making Jean whimper and look the elder in the eyes.

"I-I didn't mean w-what I…" Jean stuttered, but was cut off by a shove from Rivaille. This caused Jean to fall to the floor. He looked up at the shorter man with fear in his eyes. Corporal rested a foot on the boy's chest then pushed Jean down with it. Jean whimpered and closed his eyes tight. _What did I get myself into?! _

"Listen to me, you piece of shit." Rivaille knelt down and climbed onto the boy; so close that their noses were touching. "I'm not going to forget what you said, or that piece of shit twink face you have. You won't forget what I am going to do to you tonight..." The corporal roughly kissed Jean and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Jean's eyes went wide and his face turned red. _Holy shit the corporal is kissing me! _

Jean didn't know what to do. He kissed the corporal back but was soon rejected and shoved away. Rivaille stood up, gripping his toy by the strap on Jean's chest. Rivaille shoved Jean onto the couch and sat on his lap, taking his own jacket off.

"S-Sir-" Jean was cut off again only by the soft, warm lips of his superior. He couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, and if it wasn't for Rivaille almost choking Jean, the young soldier would've won. Rivaille pulled away started to strip the other boy from his clothes and gear. Now that their make out session stopped, Jean wanted to ask the elder a few questions.

"Corporal… Why are you doing this?" Jean looked at the man and bit his lip. He noticed how frustrated Rivaille looked. _So he's deprived… _

"Don't question my motives, brat." Rivaille whispered. He was kissing Jean's neck and rubbing his crotch into the others. Jean couldn't help but grab the corporal's ass, only to feel slight regret as he was bitten hard on his neck.

"Fuck!" Jean cursed harshly. He knew he was going to be bruised badly there. Rivaille stood up and started to strip from his clothing, only keeping his pants and boots on. Jean looked over Rivaille's toned body and bit his lip. He wasn't as toned as Jean, but you could see Rivaille's abs slightly. Jean looked at the man's still unimpressed face. _Does this guy never make expression? _

"Don't ogle me like a cheap whore, brat." Rivaille got down on his knees and unbuckled the boy's pants. Jean's face turned bright red. _Am I seriously going to_ _get a blow job from the Lance Corporal?!_ This is too good to be true! Rivaille ran his hand over Jean's bulge, earning a shaky sigh from the boy.

"C-Corp-"

"Rivaille." Corporal cut him off. "Call me Rivaille." The elder man took Jean's throbbing cock into his hand, looking over it. "Tch." He started to stroke it. Jean watched the man rub his member and held in a moan. _Holy FUCK this feels so good… _

"R-Rivaille…" Jean huffed. Rivaille took the head of Jean's 9 inches into his mouth. He earned a moan from the inferior. Jean never knew what a blowjob felt like. He wasn't a virgin, and he sure as hell wasn't gay, but he never received a blowjob from any of his exes. He looked down at Rivaille who was looking at him. Their eyes locked. Not a hint of red was on the elder man's face. His eyebrows curled up slightly in the middle as he sucked harder. _God damn he looks so fucking hot right now. I should get in trouble more often. _

Rivaille took more of Jean's cock into his mouth. He sucked hard on the thick flesh in front of him. Jean had to force his hips down. Feeling the warm cavern of the corporal's mouth; his skilled tongue swirling around the head of Jean's painfully hard member; the small sucking and slurping noises coming from the corporal's wet mouth… It was pure heaven. He felt his stomach warm up and his groin twitch. The corporal pulled away just as the precum dripped from Jean's cock. There was still a string of saliva connecting Rivaille's mouth to his twitching dick.

Rivaille leaned against the couch to take his boots off. He then stood in front of Jean and began to unbuckle his pants. He slid them off and started to slowly pull down his underwear. Jean was begging for Rivaille to pull them down faster. As soon as they went down more and more, the corporal's member sprang from its tight bindings. Jean felt himself growing even harder at the sight in front of him.

The corporal turned around and got down on his knees. He bent over so his ass was in the air and his upper body was on the hardwood floor. Jean stood up and stared down at his superior. Damn, I am way too lucky right now. Forget that kick in the damn face! Jean got on his knees and positioned himself. _I've_ _never fucked a man before…_ Jean gently pressed the head of his cock onto Rivaille's entrance.

"Hurry up, you shithead." Rivaille demanded. Jean slid the tip into his superior, earning a sigh of pleasure from the man before him. He slowly filled Rivaille until his whole member was inside. _So tight…_ Jean felt the smaller man tense. He leaned over to his shoulder and kissed it gently. Rivaille turned his head to the side to see the younger one spreading lovey kisses over his back. Jean pulled away and closed his eyes. He was enjoying the warmth inside Rivaille.

"Move already." Rivaille complained. Jean opened his eyes started to thrust in and out of the man. Jean earned a few small noises. He then gripped Rivaille's slender hips and started to move faster and harder into the man. Rivaille panted softly against the floor. He moaned quietly and his face turned light pink. Weeks without any sexual activity made Rivaille easily irritable and desperate for any kind of attention.

"Rivaille…" Jean moaned while he was hitting Rivaille's sweet spot unintentionally. He was now pounding into Rivaille roughly, not caring if it hurt the corporal or not. He was now getting loud moans and whimpers from the cold hearted man. Jean loved that he was the one making the man feel this way. He started to move faster and felt his stomach warm again.

"J-Jean…" Rivaille moaned in a surprisingly high pitched voice. Jean loved the way his name rolled off Rivaille's tongue. He panted softly and felt himself close to climax. Rivaille let out a loud moan while climaxing onto the floor. Jean felt Rivaille tighten around his member and started thrusting faster. "Do it inside…" He heard Rivaille pant. Jean came inside the man and groaned a little. They were both panting heavily. Jean slowly pulled out of Rivaille and lay next to him, exhausted. Rivaille turned to face Jean with a hazy look. Jean grinned and blushed madly. Rivaille's face quickly went back to being cold and he muffed Jean in the face.

"Get out." Rivaille sat up and looked at his lap. Jean scowled at the corporal and stood, changing quickly. As he put his jacket on hefelt Rivaille wrap his arms around his leg. "…Pick me up and lay me on the couch…" Rivaille said while looking down. Jean grinned and carefully picked him up.

"Someone's tired." Jean said as he started to snicker. He covered the corporal with a blanket that was folded next to the couch.

"Shut up." Rivaille tried to snap. He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep. Jean watched him for a while before leaving. The other Recon Corps were looking at Jean with wide eyes while he left the building.


End file.
